


Без памяти

by Contesina



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, 20th Century CE RPF, Belarussian History RPF, Black Castle Olshansky - Uladzimir Karatkevich, Polish History RPF
Genre: Concentration Camps, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Hallucinations, Historical, Historical Riddle, Mystery, Prequel, Torture, World War II, painful memories, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>приквел к роману Владимира Короткевича "Черный замок Ольшанский", выполненный в жанре альтернативной истории и хоррора. Персонажи Короткевича отправились в усыпальницу Ожешко, а там то ли временная петля, то ли трупный яд, то ли память разных людей оживает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без памяти

— Знаешь, я в лагере вспоминал об этом месте, я действительно здесь был до войны.

Он поднял с пола череп. В неверном свете фонарика тот оскалился кривыми желтыми зубами, лоскут пергаментно-сухой кожи оторвался и медленно спланировал на пол. Антон проследил за ним взглядом. Потому что на Марьяна смотреть он не мог. Лучший друг на грани безумия? Так хреново Антону не было даже в плену.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — уверенно сказал Марьян. Он поднял голову, и от этого спокойствия на его лице Антону стало страшнее, чем от разбросанных вокруг трупов, забальзамированных или нет. — Ты не знаешь. Ты был в плену, а не в Маутхаузене.

Антон открыл рот, но не успел.

— Молчи.

— Почему ты…

— Не сказал сразу? — Марьян засмеялся. — Расскажи я, ты бы со мной не пошел. И меня бы не пустил. И потом, разве я мог рассказать, если забыл сам? Я после лагеря все страшное, что было до войны, забыл. Такой все чепухой казалось.

***

 

Марьян беспокойно дремал на кушетке, натянув на голову покрывало — с каждым его вздохом ткань поднималась и опускалась. Антон тихонько проскользнул мимо него на кухню, а там вылил себе на голову стакан воды, но легче не стало. Оставалось замереть у окна, размышляя, усилится ли мигрень после следующей сигареты.

— Черный призрак в тоске блуждает по двухкомнатной квартире, — донеслось до него. — Как по дворцу Радзивиллов.

Марьян за его спиной прислонился к дверному косяку. В покрывало он завернулся, как в римскую тогу, и чесал в затылке.

— Тьфу на тебя.

— На тебя, уважаемый пан Космич, — почти зевая, сказал Марьян. — Решил ехать не выспавшимся?

— Там отоспимся.

— Интересные дела. Нам еще с сельским головой переговорить надо, ты забыл? Мы к часовне, дай бог, к вечеру доберемся.

— В самый раз. Будет у нас паршивый белорусский романтизм в потемках.

— Ну, друг мой, что в потемках, то прости великодушно. А что паршивый, то чем тебе классика литературы не угодила?

— Прощаю.

— Ага-с. Чай был слишком крепкий, теперь глаза не закрываются?

Антон махнул рукой, в которой держал сигарету.

— Потерплю. А ты спать иди. Забыл, что врач приказал?

— Он столько всего приказал, — пробормотал Марьян и потер середину груди. — Осталось покрывало на голову накинуть и ползти на кладбище. Правда, тут недалеко, сразу за домом.

Антон прекрасно помнил про его зимний микроинфаркт, Марьян после того с месяц ходил, держась за стенки, — но ходил, упертая душа. Треснуть бы его какой-нибудь палеографической ценностью, им же найденной, за такие фокусы. В который раз подумалось, что только это упрямство и помогло Марьяну выжить в Маутхаузене.

А теперь эта дурацкая экспедиция. Ладно, не такая уж дурацкая, раз заодно Антон посмотрит собственными глазами на место, где герой его будущей книги прятался от карающей длани царизма.

— Таблетку выпей.

— Ненавижу их.

Надо было отвлечь Марьяна от дурных мыслей, и Антон сменил тему:

— Неверующий ты! Говорю же тебе, со всех сторон Траугутта уговаривали сбежать, никто его в Варшаве не держал после того, как восстание провалилось.  
Марьян клюнул. Перестал тереть грудь и выпрямился.

— Угу, три куцых письма, и то копии, якобы переписанные с подлинников через двадцать лет после его казни! И заметь, пылились в архиве полсотни лет, пока я их не вытащил на свет божий. Ну ладно, письма от жены и генерала-соратника могли проглядеть, но от Элизы Ожешко-то как? Да ее биографию частым гребнем прошли, всю переписку. И тут выныривает огрызок, который и по стилю ее совсем не напоминает. Подделки.

— Зачем? — этот вопрос они обсуждали уже в который раз, но так и не нашли ответа. — Кому оно надо? Безыскусность оправдывает, в подделках наворотили бы красот. Ну? Ты что, не помнишь?

— Да они мне скоро сниться по ночам будут, — буркнул Марьян. — Библейская аллюзия есть, но и только. Сам говорил, что Ожешко сентиментальнее пишет. Без подлинника письма — никаких гарантий, что ее.

— А письмо генерала Босака? А жены?

— А жена у Траугутта, между прочим, двоюродная племянница Тадеуша Костюшко была. Чтобы она уговаривала мужа сдаться? Да для нее это был бы позор навеки, с ее-то фамильной гордостью.

— Ради детей.

— Детей уже тогда планировали тайно вывезти и скрыть под другими именами. Не могла она так рисковать, чтобы письмом выдать врагам важные планы. А если бы перехватили? Вот письмо Босака ближе всего к подлиннику, наверное.

— Аллилуйя, ты признал.

Марьян поднял руку.

— Признал, что похоже на образ действий генерала, не больше. После провала восстания он сам переехал во Францию, служил там, хотя с его-то родственными связями мог отделаться легчайшей карой.

— Но был патриотом.

— Вот именно, и родством с царем не кичился, наоборот. Так что предложить Траугутту побег во Францию он мог, и документы выправить тоже мог. Мы из других источников знаем, что местом для тайных встреч связных он часто церкви выбирал.

— То есть фраза, что связной будет ждать каждый день в костеле после вечерней мессы, тоже вписывается.

— Вписывается. Но когда эти письма были, как ты говоришь, скопированы с оригиналов, про эту уловку со связным уже знали многие. Мемуары выживших мятежников быстро разошлись по рукам.

— Кажется, мы поменялись местами, — пыхнув сигаретой, сказал Антон. — Это ты вечно за романтичные версии, а сейчас прямо разбиваешь героику в пух и прах. Арестовали по доносу, верная жена в письме не рыдала, всех загребли и казнили из-за его ослиного упрямства… Так, что ли, выходит?

Марьян скорчил гримасу, но промолчал, и взгляд у него стал какой-то расфокусированный.

Антон мог сказать заранее: ничего они не найдут, один историк и один архивист — не та команда, чтобы расшевелить научный мир, сделать грандиозное открытие и начать реставрацию часовни Ожешко. Но Марьян заупрямился. Много говорил об усыпальнице, вроде бы виделся он с каким-то инженером, а тот бывал в деревне и смог проникнуть внутрь, и видел там всякие чудеса, чуть ли не старинные иконы. Вот Марьяна и накрыло этой идеей.

Он после больницы слишком нервничал, постоянно был на взводе, потом, казалось, притих, и такое внезапное желание бежать непонятно куда и зачем стало неприятной неожиданностью. Марьян, пряча глаза, сам признавался, что больное сердце гонит его исследовать заброшенную часовню сильнее, чем всякие научные соображения.

— Поеду и точка, — заявил Марьян в конце концов. — А больницы эти, ну их к черту. Я уже бредить наяву начал. Врач мне только «в вашем состоянии галлюцинации вполне возможны, не беспокойтесь». Это когда тебе кошмарик в лицо рукой тычет? Точно чокнусь, если их слушать буду. Нет, надо возвращаться к нормальной жизни.

— Лазить по разрушенным домам, ползать в пылище по старым подземельям, чтобы завалило ни за медный грошик.

— Именно.

— Тогда и я с тобой, — смирился Антон, решив, что и присмотрит за ним, и себе будет полезно.

Марьян заночевал у него, ближе к автостанции добираться, но не столько спал, сколько бурчал и ворочался с боку на бок. А теперь стоял в дверях и нес вздор о близкой смерти.

Экспедиция обещала выйти интересной.

***

 

— Вот они, классики, — ворчал Антон, палкой сбивая бурьян, выросший посреди часовни, — белорусские или там польские. Романтизм.

— Паршивый.

— Запаршивевший.

— Кандидат исторических наук пан Космич ругается, как последний висельник, находясь в храме, овеянном славой героя, восставшего против царизма… И славой классика литературы, кстати.

— Спасибо, за точную характеристику, пан Пташинский.

— Рад оказаться полезным, — ответил Марьян. Он тяжело дышал, опираясь на стену.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что здесь есть тайник? Ну, кроме того, что в Закозеле в детстве и от инженера потом наслушался сказок? Впечатлительный ты наш.

Марьян слегка оживился.

— Уже объяснял. Часовню построили на фундаменте старой церкви, тринадцатого века. И усыпальница из крипты перестроена. Хотя это все догадки, после войны сюда никто не забирался, кроме моего инженера.

— Подрастающее поколение сюда забиралось, — буркнул Антон. — Видел, какие витражи разбили? Веником бы им по жопам.

— Окна разбили дети окаянные, — скаламбурил Марьян.

В узких оконных проемах сохранились обломки толстого цветного стекла. Но были на витражах какие-то сюжеты или нет, теперь не сказал бы даже эксперт.

Кружевные нервюры делали свод часовни воздушным, словно она была построена не из камня, а волшебные деревья сплелись ветвями и застыли так навечно.

— Красивое место. Романтизм.

— Тут еще и фрески должны были быть, Марьян.

— Никаких упоминаний, к сожалению.

— Середина девятнадцатого века, а документов меньше, чем по литовскому периоду. Мда, чудесно.

— Не меньше, но ты в чем-то прав. Такую жемчужину архитектурную забыть. Вернусь в Минск, настучу по башке, до кого дотянусь.

— Настучит он, — отозвался Антон. — Нежный пан Пташинский ангелом мести спускается на подоконники наших культуроохранных кабинетов и поскальзывается к чертовой матери.

— Ангел с мечом, не забывай.

— Очень смешно. Так это здесь Элиза Ожешко прятала нашего героя, чтобы за шею не подвесили?

— Здесь. Но Траугутту она не помогла, казнили.

— Зато романтичный сюжет. Берите, пани, прямо из жизни.

— Вот не любишь ты знаменитую писательницу.

Антон хмыкнул.

— И не люблю. Пишет неплохо, а не люблю. Сплошные страдания.

Марьян улыбнулся и показал на чугунные двери в полу, теперь проглядывающие из-под сбитого бурьяна.

— Кажется, это и есть вход в усыпальницу. А почему одни страдания? Она и о суевериях писала. О ведьме, например.

— Люди думали, что ведьма, а та цветочки собирала.

— А если не просто так собирала? — Марьян прищурился, напустил на себя важный вид, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. — И не только цветочки, но и косточки?

— Еще скажи, что человеческие, а не куриные.

— Не могу.

Антон удивился.

— Почему?

— История об этом умалчивает, — с апломбом ответил Марьян и стукнул палкой по двери в полу, будто посохом ударил. — Ну как, пойдем? А то темнеет уже.

Антон вытащил из рюкзака фонарик.

— Пойдем, ларник ученый. Вот посмотрим, сколько ты каши съел у сельского головы за обедом. Ржавые…

Замка не было. Они просто вытащили засов и открыли.

***

 

Снизу на них пахнуло теплом. От дверей вниз шла винтовая лестница с узорчатыми коваными перилами.

Антон присел и провел по ним пальцем.

— Что за чепуха? — удивился. — Пыли почти нет.

— Ребятня местная себе потайное место для игр устроила?

— Или бандиты. Тогда нам здесь делать нечего, все разграбили.

Последние лучи солнца, пройдя сквозь осколки витражей, раскрасили лицо и черные волосы Марьяна оранжевыми полосами.

— Да ладно, — ответил полосатый Марьян, привычно прижал руку к груди и с силой потер. — Мы у цели, давай смотреть.

— Если что, падай на меня, — Антон начал спускаться. Марьян, чуть задержавшись на первой ступеньке, пошел следом.

Воздух в усыпальнице был сладковатый, словно кто-то пек пироги с яблоками. Пока они спускались, Антон успел отказаться от версии с бандитами — нечего им тут делать, а мифические иконы пока существовали только в марьяновом воображении. Подростковый тайник. Снова разболелась голова, как тогда дома, словно кто-то всадил ржавый гвоздь в висок, и Антон на секунду зажмурился, когда боль стрельнула в челюсть.

Марьян схватил его за плечи и удержал от падения.

— Ты чего?

Антон выпрямился и открыл глаза. До пола оставалась пара ступенек.

— Голова, ничего страшного. Слушай, тебе тоже сладким пахнет?

Марьян потянул носом и подтвердил:

— Как в кондитерской корицей посыпали. О таком способе бальзамирования я не слышал.

— Думаешь, бальзамировали?

— Ожешки часто хоронили своих в открытых гробах. Ставили в ниши, плитами сразу не накрывали.

— Весело было Роману Траугутту прятаться. Тут и правда начнешь романы писать.

Марьян слабо улыбнулся, руки у него мелко дрожали. Что-то с ним было не так, но Антон пошел дальше, решив не тревожить друга дурацкими вопросами. Усыпальница не понравилась ему с порога, а он поздоровее будет.

Свод потолка был высокий и полуокруглый, стены на высоту человеческого роста выложены поверх кирпича еще и широкими светлыми плитами. Некоторые отпали, другие пошли трещинами, открывая кирпичную изнанку. Под ногами чувствовалась хорошо утоптанная земля, повсюду валялись обломки кирпичей и мелкий мусор. Через несколько метров проход плавно поворачивал вправо. В шаге от поворота Антон остановился, включил фонарь и пробормотал:

— Ничего не видно уже. Весело будет, если два дурных историка ноги переломают.

— Там должен быть люк или окно, — неожиданно сказал Марьян.

— Почему?

— Воздухом свежим потянуло, чувствуешь?

— Нет, — удивился Антон. Наоборот, казалось, что воздух загустел и стал каким-то липким. — Идем? Или не надо?

— Надо.

Марьян прошел поворот и тут же упал. Антон бросился к нему, споткнулся сам, полетел куда-то вперед, в крутящуюся перед глазами темноту.

— Ради меня, ради детей наших — спасайся, пока можешь, — умолял его из темноты женский голос, и что-то дрогнуло у Антона внутри в ответ. Надо было подхватиться и помочь. Почему он лежал на холодной земле? Антон поднял голову и застонал от боли — не похоже на привычную, изматывающую мигрень — на мгновение возникла мысль, что его сбила машина.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Беги.

Антон осторожно открыл глаза — нет, он не слышал эти слова, теперь он их видел. Написанными на бумаге пером. Странным образом он сейчас валялся беспомощный на земле, и он же сидел у стены, читая письмо в неясном свете коптящей лампы.

***

 

Роман,

Уезжай, беги. Ради меня, ради детей наших — спасайся, пока можешь. Пусть мы никогда больше тебя не увидим, но знать, что ты жив, уже будет счастьем. Знаю, ты не ждешь от меня таких слов, но мне уже все равно, чем закончится восстание — и пусть меня простят мои славные предки, но я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Беги.

Антонина

*

 

Пан Ромуальд,

Знаю, вы сочтете меня предательницей нашего дела, но бегите, пока можете. Смерть ваша, как бы славна она ни оказалась в глазах наших собратьев, не поможет никому. Живите на чужбине, ожидая возвращения, приносите пользу там, не становитесь святым символом. Мертвые львы не защитят отчизну, а мучеников у нас уже вдоволь. Прислушайтесь к моим словам, если дружба наша что-то для вас значит.  
Преданная вам

Элиза

*

 

Роман,

Со всех сторон положение наше безнадежно. Мы должны спасти тебя, я выправил документы для побега во Францию. Не упорствуй, не умножай крови, тебя не пощадят, будь благоразумен и надейся, что когда-нибудь придет наше время. Мой связной будет ждать тебя каждый день в костеле после вечерней мессы. Надеюсь, что ты придешь.

Юзеф Босак

 

Последнее письмо разозлило больше всего. Он мог списать волнение Антонины и Элизы на женские страхи и тонкость чувств, перевесившие даже великую цель, но когда собственный генерал уговаривает бежать — это немыслимо. Да, надежды у них мало, собратья в тюрьме, силы разделены и нет конца притеснениям, но сдаться — немыслимо. Сдаться — значит сделать все прежние жертвы напрасными. И как они не понимают, что в эмиграции его будет ждать другая опасность? Отчаяться, забыть о деле, восстании, свободе и до конца дней своих вздыхать о родине и упущенных возможностях, сидя в каком-нибудь комитете по спасению, который ничего и никого не спасает. Или служить чужой державе.

Он потер глаза, слезившиеся от неясного света коптящей лампы. Уговоры сдаться и отступить всегда приводили его в бешенство, от злости он начинал думать и говорить пафосно и слишком возвышенно. Он знал за собой этот недостаток, и другие тоже замечали. Пан Траугутт, вам нужно спастись, вам нельзя умереть? Будто все остальные жизни были неважны, будто он один остался живым символом восстания. Черт бы их всех побрал. В отчаянии они пытались связаться даже с Джузеппе Гарибальди. Хотя какая может быть помощь, если знаменитый итальянец так далеко? Роман спрашивал себя об этом всю зиму и однажды ответил Элизе на высказанный в письме вопрос: «Даже если нет возможности продолжать восстание, в этом есть необходимость». Элиза тогда превознесла его до небес, фраза разлетелась по сочувствовавшим эмигрантским кругам, поляки подхватили ее повсюду. Роман теперь жалел об этих громких словах, лучше бы он не писал такого вовсе. Но сбежать самому — все равно немыслимо.

***

 

А он боялся галлюцинаций у Марьяна, зациклившегося на своих иконах!  
И дождался — за прошедшие несколько дней Антон столько раз цитировал письма по памяти, отвечая, что такие глупые, коротенькие и нелитературные цидулки не было смысла подделывать, что выученные наизусть строки догнали его самого.  
Он пальцами ощупал землю вокруг, пытаясь вернуть себя к реальности, наткнулся на что-то твердое рядом. Посветил фонариком.

Прямо на него смотрела высушенная человеческая голова. Куски кожи свисали сухими лоскутами, в челюсти еще сохранились зубы. Пучок темных волос остался в пальцах, когда Антон опомнился и одернул руку.

Марьян рядом с ним сел, тяжело дыша, и неуверенным голосом спросил, указывая на череп:

— Почему он такой скользкий?

— Скользкий? — мертвая голова была, как старое засохшее дерево.

— Скользкий. Я на него упал, щекой приложился по слизкому, смотри.

На щеке у него не было ничего, кроме пыли.

— Тебе показалось.

Марьян провел по щеке дрожащими пальцами и криво улыбнулся.

— Наверное. Что-то я совсем расклеился.

— Сидеть тебе надо в архиве, как порядочному ученому, а не вести светские разговоры над забальзамированной головой. Кстати, кто это такой?

Они поднялись на ноги, помогая друг другу, и Антон поводил лучом фонаря по полу и стенам.

— Твою ж мамашу через колено.

Небольшая полукруглая комната напоминала поле битвы. В стенных нишах лежали обломки то ли гробов, то ли плит, а пол устилали человеческие останки. Несколько забальзамированных голов и рук валялись отдельно, но больше было целых тел, даже в обрывках одежды. Антон положил голову, на которую они наткнулись, у стены и нащупал там, рядом, подставку для факела. Чем больше света в таких условиях, тем лучше, и он достал из рюкзака второй фонарик, побольше, включил и вложил его в подставку. Вышло даже похоже на факел.

***

 

— Сколько?

— Двенадцать.

— Много.

Они с Марьяном решили не трогать останки, а только описать: кто, что и как. Научные инстинкты берут свое — так пошутил Антон, но Марьян не отреагировал. Он притих, только кивал на все головой или отвечал односложно, если кивками было не обойтись.

Так они и осмотрели двенадцать скелетов — или тел, потому что как точно называть не полностью истлевшие останки, Антон не знал. Высохшая кожа на телах сохранилась, одежда тоже, пусть и кусками, все расползалось под пальцами, позумент на генеральском мундире осыпался. Одна женщина в темном платье, с волосами, заплетенными в длинную косу, эта сохранилась лучше всех, она лежала возле стены со сложенными на груди руками; и одиннадцать мужчин, если считать по черепам. Несколько рук и ног словно оторвали и отбросили подальше, и Антон выругался, подбирая их; на трех мужчинах были генеральские мундиры. Не верилось, что в усыпальнице бесчинствовали мародеры, иначе на пальце женщины не сохранился бы перстень с драгоценным камнем. Но кто-то сыграл с мертвыми дурную шутку.

Среди тел лежали обломки саркофагов.

— Первая половина девятнадцатого, — определил Антон, и Марьян тихо отозвался от противоположной стены:

— Именно так.

Он стоял на коленях возле того самого черепа, на который наткнулся первым, и водил пальцем по металлической пластине с гравировкой на боку у треснутого саркофага.

— Генералу от инфантерии… — прочитал Антон по-польски и по-французски, посветив, — год рождения 1757-й, год смерти 1813-й.

— И на тех двух тоже.

Он повернулся к двум разбитым саркофагам, стоявшим рядом.

— Угу, тут от кавалерии и артиллерист, год смерти тот же. Так это из корпуса Юзефа Понятовского! Воевали на стороне Наполеона и погибли под Лейпцигом. Тогда я тебя поздравляю, пусть оно тут не очень и уместно. Искал святую Агнессу, а нашел трех генералов. Сюда бы теперь нормальную экспедицию, чтобы все изучили и захоронили как следует.

— Нормально? — высоким голосом вскрикнул Марьян. — Вот это — нормально, разбросанное?

Он поднял руку. С пальцев на черном шнурке свисал ржавый ключ.

— Это же…

Антон хорошо помнил этот ключ. Помнил, как летом перед последним классом, за год до войны, Марьян вернулся от дяди в Закозеле и явился прямо в закуток, где жили Антон с отцом — потому что где-то потерял ключи от квартиры. Он тогда приехал простуженный, просидел у них несколько часов, ждал, пока мать вернется с работы. А потом свалился с воспалением легких и пролежал до самой школы.

— Как… Марьян, ты здесь был?

Марьян закусил губу. Он не отрывал взгляда от ключа, словно в нем была вся его жизнь.

— Ты его тут потерял? — переспросил Антон. Нужно было разрядить ситуацию. Марьяново молчание и вялость ему не нравились. Это было даже не больное сердце, а что-то страшнее. — Ничего себе! А я помню, какую головомойку тебе отец из-за ключа задал, у вас же замок старый, с подковыркой, пока нашли мастера новый сделать…

Антон говорил очень быстро, первое, что приходило в голову.

— Я этот ключ хорошо помню, Марьян, ты мне в школе чуть глаз не проткнул, когда мы через мелочь какую-то поссорились, ты рукой начал размахивать, в ней ключ был. Так ты потому тогда простудился, что сюда полез? Тебе вообще простудиться — раз плюнуть, я теперь понимаю…

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — слишком спокойно сказал он, подняв голову, и от этого спокойствия Антону стало страшнее, чем от сотни разбросанных трупов, забальзамированных или нет, — не понимаешь. Ты был в плену, а не в Маутхаузене.

Марьян поднял с пола череп. В неверном свете фонарика тот оскалился кривыми желтыми зубами, лоскут пергаментно-сухой кожи оторвался и медленно спланировал на пол. Антон проследил за ним взглядом. Потому что на Марьяна смотреть он не мог. Лучший друг на грани безумия? Так хреново Антону не было даже в плену.

— Марьян…

— У нас есть лейтенант, — перебил тот, отдирая лоскуты кожи с черепа, — фон Хауке. Непонятно, как оказался у нас в лагере. Шепчутся, он из очень высокородной семьи. На потомков Гедимина не тянут, но с Радзивиллами сравнимо. Жалко, нет справочников, проверить.

Марьян заговорил о концлагере в настоящем времени. Плохо, очень плохо. Но его разум еще цеплялся за привычные имена из истории, за персонажей-любимчиков. Это нужно было использовать.

— Думаешь, Радзивиллы роднились с Ожешками? — спросил Антон.

Марьян громко фыркнул.

— Ну, ты такое соврешь! Чепуха несусветная. Ожешки родовитые, да, но с Радзивиллами им не равняться, куда там.

— А генералов и среди них хватало, — ляпнул Антон и прикусил язык.

Марьян поджал губы.

— Чтобы убить человека, не нужно быть генералом, — прошипел он. Уродливые тени легли на его лицо, превратили в неумолимого инквизитора с ренессансных гравюр. — И даже человеком быть не нужно, первым делом не нужно быть человеком, чтобы другого убить.

Марьян закашлялся, его лицо заострилось. Он все так же царапал пальцами по черепу, сдирая с него мельчайшие кусочки кожи.

— Он из Польши, наш Мартин. Тихий, скромный парень, на врача учился, а мама у него была цыганка. Говорил, мать сразу расстреляли. Спокойный такой, любит… любил, когда нас выстраивали на плацу, перечислять латинские названия костей, чтобы занять время. Говорил, его это умиротворяет. Он как-то быстро таять начал, тоже кашлял, а сегодня вызвался. Ну, как вызвался, просто встал возле меня с Андреем и говорит: парни, я об этом молчал, но у меня опухоль в легких. А зачем такое в концлагере говорить, когда и так умереть можно? Андрей рот открыл, удивился, а я его остановил. Вот тогда и понял, что он сегодня пойдет, и мне в груди сердце так сжали, словно в тисках, думал — сам умру. Какая разница, когда. Я тоже однажды хотел вызваться, но меня тогда этот Мартин остановил. Так меж лопаток перед утренней поверкой треснул, сразу в голове прояснилось… Ну вот. Не знаю, может, и правда, опухоль, он сильно кашлял, да какая разница? Вот он и упал на поверке, а стоял с краю. И Хауке сразу к нему подскочил, а Мартин не встал, а наоборот ему под ноги покатился, почти сбил Хауке с ног. Если бы рядом комендант не стоял, поддержал его под локоть.

Марьян коротко всхлипнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Антон осторожно шагнул ближе к нему.

— Понимаешь, перед всеми нами. Хауке ему этого не простил. На что он надеялся? Что истечет кровью за пару минут? Что подонок его в ярости застрелит, и на том все закончится? Вот дурак. Не имел я права его останавливать, а все равно дурак. Подарил нам всем еще один день жизни, а все равно дурак. Он заставил нас смотреть. Такое бывало нечасто. Обычно к себе заключенного тащил и там пытал, я уже говорил. Шепчутся... у него есть специальная комната, вся белым сукном, чтобы кровь красивее на белом. Он там их истязает, а отрезанные руки у себя на полках под стеклом хранит. Не знаю, я там не был, но когда убитых вывешивают... У некоторых рук точно не было, не каждый раз, но случалось. Я запомнил, они долго висели, пока гнить не начинали. А потом их убирают, чтобы заразу не занести. Мы об этом тоже шути…ли, что от заразы не умрем, об этом хозяева заботятся.

Марьян выпустил череп, и он покатился Антону под ноги.

— Я до сих пор помню, словно вчера было.

Он стал задыхаться, оперся о плиту. Упал на колени, и Антон подошел почти вплотную, но не осмелился опуститься и обнять. Марьян захрипел и схватился за сердце.

Следующие несколько минут не запомнил уже Антон — достать из кармана таблетку, сунуть ее в рот Марьяну. Антон хорошо помнил слова врача, что если у Марьяна случится приступ, а поблизости не будет медиков, то лучше Марьяна не двигать, ждать, пока он придет в себя, и только в крайнем случае... Это уже крайний случай? Он замер, прислушиваясь — дышит ли, и мог только молиться. Кто же знал, что приступ случится не в запаснике музея или дома, а в проклятой усыпальнице, среди разбросанных тел? Как он согласился на то, чтобы идти сюда с Марьяном? Почему не удержал? Антон ударил рукой по полу и попал по кости. Твою мать.

Он обвел взглядом склеп. Марьян очнется, выбросит из головы свои дурацкие идеи про иконы и святую Агнессу, и они уйдут отсюда, из этого дурацкого склепа, где одна романтичная идиотка прятала другого героического романтика, чтобы того все равно казнили меньше чем через год.

Марьян дышал. Очень неглубоко, едва заметно, но все еще не двигался. Воздух в усыпальнице так же удушающе пах корицей. Отравленный воздух? И Антон, словно во сне, закрыв глаза, стал повторять про себя слова из писем Траугутту. Он вдруг ясно понял, как все было.

***

 

— Роман? — Йозеф подошел совершенно неслышно. — Вечерняя месса скоро закончится. Ты пойдешь в костел?

— Нет, — раздраженно ответил он. — Пусть связной ждет, когда вам так хочется. Но если он когда-нибудь дождется, я очень удивлюсь.

Йозеф не ответил, только покачал головой. Этот разговор о спасительном побеге повторялся каждый день.

— Что с другими? Юзеф успел выбраться?

— Да, ушел вчера. Теперь остались только Ян с его группой. Они должны сегодня выехать из Варшавы. Но жандармы уже подозревают, что наши основные ячейки там. Роман… — он запнулся. — Ты не слишком рискуешь, затеяв дела с Вонгровским?

— Вонгровский лоялен.

— Он работает на царское правительство.

— И этим ценен для меня. Благодаря ему мы выиграем время.

— Но передавать ему такие важные сведения… ты подвергаешь себя опасности.

Роман отмахнулся.

— Вонгровский доказал свою преданность делу, мы можем на него положиться. Даже если будет знать, где я живу, то не предаст.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Йозеф. — Я бы хотел быть на этой встрече.

Роман рассмеялся.

— Ты считаешь, что Вонгровский опасен лично для меня? Да я перешибу его одной рукой. А второе — мне нужно отправить сообщение в Минск, и это не терпит. Ты знаешь, где живет наш человек за заставой, переночуешь у него, утром вернешься. За ночь со мной ничего не случится. Собирайся.

Йозеф поморщился, но подчинился и ушел собираться. Роман посмотрел на часы. До прихода Вонгровского оставалось сорок минут, Йозефу на сборы хватит и получаса. Почти впритык, но они успеют разминуться. Рискованно, конечно.

Он намеренно ограничился в письме расплывчатыми фразами, чтобы Вонгровского не смогли ни в чем обвинить, если письмо перехватят. Никаких намеков на дальнее родство с одним из вождей восстания, никаких упоминаний предыдущей переписки, только немного отчаяния в интонациях, как и полагается загнанному в угол преступнику, которого разыскивают жандармы и который столько времени прятался от властей.

Роман вспомнил, как несколько недель ему пришлось просидеть в усыпальнице Ожешко. Даже Элиза, несмотря на всю свою романтичность, то и дело вздрагивала, когда тайком приносила ему еду, и говорила, что это место навевает на нее ужас. Она умудрилась переправить его в Варшаву по поддельным бумагам, но запах усыпальницы преследовал его до сих пор. Роман спал на полу, подложив под голову одеяло, между двух генеральских саркофагов. Крышки на саркофагах были наполовину сдвинуты в сторону, открывая лежащие там забальзамированные тела — традиция семьи мужа, объясняла Элиза, и они вдвоем не смогли закрыть эти саркофаги. Роман однажды пошутил, что лежит меж двух генералов польского наполеоновского корпуса, и это предвещает ему самому генеральский чин, но Элиза обиделась. Шутка обернулась реальностью, ему присвоили это звание, а Роман не мог отделаться от слабого запаха корицы, который стоял в усыпальнице. Он никогда не думал, что смерть может пахнуть так спокойно и сладко.

***

 

— До этого не знал, что смерть может пахнуть так спокойно и сладко...

В себя Антона привел задыхающийся, слабый голос. Марьян! Нужно выбираться отсюда. Он обнял Марьяна за плечи, подтащил, уложил его голову себе на колени и достал флягу с водой.

— Сейчас я дам тебе попить, подожди.

Но Марьян не реагировал на его слова и движения, а флягу у губ просто не заметил, глядя куда-то в стену склепа.

— Он любит издеваться над людьми. Такую бы фантазию, да на хорошее дело! Самолеты в небо запускать или в море ходить, а он… все на кровь спустил. Как не увидит крови с утра, потом весь день как помешанный ходит, ищет, кого замучить. А если утром кого-то забьет до смерти, то может на этом и закончить, так только, вечером пробежится, кому-то палкой по позвоночнику даст, даже не до смерти, и все, можно вздохнуть с облегчением. У нас некоторые сами вызываются — попадутся ему на глаза утром, чихнут не так или рукой взмахнут, и хватит ему. Они не герои, какие там герои! Просто им надоедает ждать смерти. Все надеются умереть раньше, чем Хауке начнет вырывать им мясо из спины. У него кнут такой, с шипами, продирает кожу, не сразу выходит, а словно рвет его теми шипами до позвоночника или кишок… Хауке иногда заставляет смотреть. Только мало у кого получается умереть быстро, он как-то так умеет, чтобы не умирали слишком быстро — от страха или потери крови. Не знаю, какая у него там княжеская родословная, у нас шутят, что предки его точно по зову души в инквизиции служили. Да, мы шутим и смеемся, что остается? Вот сегодня Мартин ушел, вот это теперь его голова. Почему голова, а не тело? Я тебе расскажу.

Мы тут свихнемся, понял Антон. Марьяна надо было вытаскивать немедленно.

— Велел нам его раздеть, ткнул пальцем — этот и этот, подошли сюда, раздеть. В меня ткнул. И знаешь, что я до сих пор лучше всего помню? Как я ему пуговицы расстегивал. Хотел отказаться, но Мартин на меня так посмотрел… словно он не перед смертью стоял, а как король, приказы отдает. И до сих пор стыдно, что я тогда подчинился, не встал рядом с ним, а расстегнул ему пуговицы на робе. Они такие щербатые были, небольшие, до сих пор помню. Руки не слушались, расстегну одну, и упрусь Мартину ладонью в грудь на миг, а то пальцы дрожат. Вот так расстегну — и приложу ладонь. После второй почти к сердцу положил. Помог его... ему умереть, сам расстегнул пуговицы, не бросился вместо него под ноги.

Он стал задыхаться снова, даже в неясном свете было видно, как синеют губы.

— Молчи, Марьян, отдохни.

— А сердце болит, а я не умираю, как такое может быть? Вот это я в больнице и видел, в кошмарах. Приходит Мартин и мне на сердце ладонь кладет. Потом отогнали нас, а Хауке его хлещет своим кнутом с шипами, и не по спине, а по груди, а Мартин все не умирает. Катается по земле, стонет, а не умирает. Тогда приказал его держать, чтобы не дергался — охранникам приказал, не нам, и дальше его хлещет. Они его повесили еще живого. Напоследок по шее прошелся кнутом, казалось, голова сейчас отвалится, а Мартин все был жив. Под мышками веревку ему пропустили тогда и повесили. А с ним — еще трех мертвых, уже гнилых, из тех, кого он раньше забирал. Мартин до вечера жил. Губы у него шевелились, наверное, молился. Вот такая легкая смерть. А мне в тот вечер так плохо стало, будто ладонями сердце сдавили, как я не умер? Только в больнице я не помнил тогда, что это он. Странно, да? Я помню и не помню: эти гробы, его лицо — не могу вспомнить, а свою ладонь у него на сердце помню. Не помню, а потом вдруг оно приходит, и нет других воспоминаний, нет! Только эти!

— Кому ты об этом рассказывал?

— Никому, — ответил он сдавленно, — никому.

— Все эти годы?

Марьян выгнулся, зашипел от боли и как-то странно застыл, словно закаменел.

Антон низко склонился над ним, почти заслонив свет фонарика, положил ладонь на лоб, потом услышал свистящий мучительный вздох. Марьян распахнул глаза и уставился в потолок.

— Он снова на сердце, вот здесь, на сердце, он снова пришел! — голос Марьяна стал выше, почти переходя на визг, он забился, отталкиваясь ладонями от Антона.

— Ты меня слышишь?

— Он сам, вместо нас, и снова при… — он оборвал речь на полуслове и обмяк.

— Черт, Марьян! Что вместо нас? О ком ты?

Он спрашивал у Марьяна, разговаривал с ним, словно тот слышал, прижимая его к себе, не зная, что еще сделать. Тот же доктор, который выдал Марьяну рекомендаций на три страницы, написанные убористым почерком, сказал ему когда-то, что при приступах нужно удерживать больного в сознании, если ничего другого не остается — говорить с ним, будто он слышит. «Все, что угодно, но порой нужна хоть какая-то нить, чтобы не упустить его до приезда скорой. Вы же понимаете».

— Что вместо нас? А с кем я буду эту усыпальницу копать вдоль и поперек? Мы еще не решили, почему Траугутта арестовали, спор остался открытым, собрался его не закончить?

Когда-то, в пылу давних споров о Траугутте, ему в голову пришла совсем уж невероятная мысль, озвучить которую Марьяну он не решился, но сейчас она казалась единственно возможной, и почему-то именно теперь Марьян заслуживал знать. Хотелось спорить с ним, разбить в пух и прах, что угодно, только бы он открыл глаза. Наверное, слова его звучали совсем бессвязной околесицей.

— Ты даже не представляешь, но в письмах все сказано! И самое главное — письмо к Вонгровскому, хочешь — бей меня за эту догадку. Только очнись, дурной ларник.

Антон больше не мог ждать. Плевать, что нельзя двигать больного, Марьян не мог больше оставаться в этом сладком коричном воздухе.

Он подхватил Марьяна под мышки и почти на себе вытащил из усыпальницы. Позже он так и не смог сказать, как удалось поднять Марьяна по винтовой лестнице, да еще так быстро. Он не помнил этой дороги наверх.

Зато помнил другое, будто случившееся с ним по пути наяву.

***

 

— Я готов, — раздался голос Йозефа. Он переоделся в кучера, надвинул на лоб лохматую шапку и казался совершенно неузнаваемым. У Романа отлегло от сердца. Йозеф успеет уйти.

— Вот, — он взял со стола письмо и передал ему, — это письмо. Пусть действуют осторожно, не надо рисковать попусту.

Йозеф кивнул, спрятал письмо за пазухой и поднял на него умоляющий взгляд.

— Может, все-таки?.. В костеле еще ждут. Надеюсь, что ты воспользуешься шансом, друг мой.

— Нет, — ответил Роман, — пусть…

Дверь распахнулась с грохотом. Йозеф дернулся, закрывая его своим телом, но прогремел выстрел, и Роман словно в тумане увидел, как друг медленно сползает к его ногам. Их окружили жандармы. Его схватили под руки.

— Выживет, — сказал один из них, бесцеремонно толкнув тело Йозефа. — В плечо стрелял.

За спинами жандармов виднелось бледное лицо Вонгровского.

— Ромуальд Траугутт, я арестую вас, — сказал тот самый жандарм.

Когда его выводили, пока вели к карете, он все пытался вспомнить, кто успел спастись. Элиза, дорогой друг, сумеет за себя постоять. Она показывала ему свои наброски к повести, у нее талант, и это поможет пережить поражение. Его Антонина найдет утешение в детях… только бы детей пощадили. Они слишком малы, чтобы страдать за отца. А для него самое главное — не потянуть за собой других. В последнем бою он должен был быть один.

— Прости, — успел прошептать он Йозефу, когда их рассаживали по каретам, — прости. Я думал, ты успеешь уйти.

— Что? — просипел Йозеф сквозь зубы и не успел услышать ответ.

***

 

Он положил Марьяна в сбитую траву возле дверей, а потом ждал и молился неведомо кому. До деревни было недалеко, но в фельдшерском пункте вряд ли чем-то могли помочь. А идти в потемках… Ожидание казалось бесконечным, но через несколько минут Марьян открыл глаза.

— Что такое? — прошелестел он. — Пить.

Антон поднял ему голову и прислонил ко рту флягу с водой.

— Что со мной было? — спросил Марьян уже увереннее и попробовал приподняться на локтях.

— Ты не помнишь?

— Нет, — искренне ответил он.

— Сердце, дурной ларник, — буркнул Антон с огромным облегчением. — Полез, а там духотища. Так пришлось тебя на себе тащить обратно, как псу.

Марьян задумался.

— Приеду домой, так выпью настоящего крепкого кофе, — неожиданно прошептал он.

— Вот тебе.

Марьян опустился обратно в траву и медленно отвел наставленный на него кулак.

— Иногда можно, все равно лучше уже не станет.

— Разводи, разводи философию. До больницы доразводишься.

— Уже давно.

— До всяких там… — нужно было говорить равнодушно, — капельниц и кошмариков.

— И это тоже давно.

— Вот тебе врач и говорит беречься. А то совсем поизносишься, кто святую Агнессу в Новогрудке будет искать в пыльных запасниках, если сам себя от тени на стенке не отличишь?

— Отличу. Мне тени только в больнице привиделись, значит, не нужно попадать в больницу.

— Чудесный пример ученой логики. Давай убираться отсюда.

— А что там внизу? — спросил Марьян, снова пробуя подняться.

— Да ничего, — ответил Антон как можно спокойнее. — Мусор всякий, а так пусто. Надо сказать сельскому голове, пусть хоть замок какой повесит, чтобы детвора тут не попадала.

— Может, ты и прав. Надо пару дней отлежаться.

— Наконец-то слышу глас разума. Подожди, заберу рюкзак.

Антон вернулся в усыпальницу, аккуратно собрал вещи. Фонарик высветил на земляном полу отыскавшийся чудом ключ. Он наклонился, поднял ключ на черном шнурке — и бросился наверх, не оглядываясь. Мертвецы сохранятся здесь еще долго, но никому он про это место не скажет. Пусть она огнем горит, историческая ценность, пусть сельский голова закроет тут все на три замка или прикопает вход, да что угодно!

Снаружи все было совершенно нормально: Марьян, заметно оживший, ждал его, лежа на траве.

— Не припомнишь, — как можно беззаботнее спросил Антон, — сколько прошло от ареста до казни Траугутта? Из головы вылетело.

— Пять месяцев. Не придуривайся, не надо меня проверять, я в своем уме. Через пять месяцев его казнили, и еще четверых с ним. Бедняге так и не удалось всех выгородить и попасть на эшафот в одиночку.

— Вот уж действительно не повезло.

Марьян кивнул и с его помощью встал на ноги, пошатываясь.

— Я же вроде тут был когда-то, — пробормотал он через пару минут, пока Антон потихоньку вел его в деревню. — Когда у дяди гостил.

— Да ты что-то путаешь, — уверенно отозвался Антон. — Разве ты забыл бы такое?

**Author's Note:**

> ларник (старобелорусский) - архивариус


End file.
